A new day aspiring to greatness.
New Day. As Seijaku got up that day he said to himself he would do two things that day. One was that he was going to go to the academy and start his lessons and the the one was to make a friend. He thought quickly of being the popular one with all the girls wanting him and all the boys following him and he chuckled. THAT would never happen. He was hoping to find some friendly enough to say hi to him. After washing and eating he changed into his shinigami robes noting that they were a great fit for him. He stepped outside relishing the fresh air and headed toward the academy. On his way there Seijaku bought some lunch for later and saw some more trainee shinigami. Seijaku started stereotyping them on certain aspects like the way they moved and talked. He knew that was a bad habit so he stopped. As he stepped into Seireitei he was amazed at the wondrous gate. He was amazed by the level of cleanliness. He was amazed at the amount of students coming in. And he was enthralled by all the glamor of the decorations and the signs and the teachers shouting out for the students to hurry to the main hall. He was so dazzled he had to take a step back as he let out a small "wow." After strolling to the main hall he took a seat near the back, he did this because he hates people staring at him when he is sitting down. When he was relaxed he bit his nail and waited thinking about the entrance exam. After a few minutes a fellow student sits next to him. They don't talk. Not long after the guy next to him sits down the head examiner delivered a speech. Seijaku found this speech ridiculous and a waste of time so he daydreamed until the guy next to him poked him saying that he was about to call out the classes. Seijaku listened waiting for his name and which room he should go to. "Finally would Seijaku Ichi and all the other names that have been called out please follow the usher to their class. Thank you" Seijaku got up and causally walked over and hung at the back of the group as they arrived in their class. " Congratulations everyone, you have reached the advanced class." It took a few seconds for this to sink in. He made it to the top. That's a relief, he thought to himself. New Friends. "We will now explain the rules of the academy...... Also dorms are available for those who would prefer them......We will start lessons tomorrow starting with haku........" Seijaku eventually fell asleep at the back of the class in his sitting position, this happened a lot when he gets bored. "SEIJAKU ICHI, WAKE UP, I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO FALL ASLEEP" "Wahhhh!!" Everyone in the class laughed as Seijaku woke up and quickly sat down like every one else. When class was dismissed he apologized to his teacher and asked for the relevant information about the dorms. He was told they were open and he should dump his stuff there so he could come back as soon as possible to start his introduction to lessons. Hurriedly, he went off to get a secluded spot in the dorms and on the way there stopped as he saw a large group of people. As he looked over the top he saw two boys were fighting. "Nothing special." He finally reached the dorms and decided to go back and see if they were still fighting. The crowd was even thicker now and it mas a wonder as to how no one broke them up. Then everyone gasped and Seijaku gave a little "Hmph?" as one of them started a long chant. It was impossible. He was going to use Kido. They hadn't even started lessons yet, it was absurd. Seijaku wanted to shout for them to stop and that the spell would fail but then he thought it might be fun. Eventually the words left his mouth. "Hado 1,Sho" The other kid tumbled backwards and did a somersault before landing 3 meters away from his starting point. Seijaku knew it was over so he stopped watching and walked away. What a day it had been so far and it was only lunch but he wanted to have an uninterrupted nap. So the day went by with them meeting their instructors and having a tour around the academy. It was fun but tedious. After their tour the students were told they would have the rest of the day to themselves. Seijaku was ecstatic. He had the rest of the day to make friends. He needed the opportunity. So, when he left he made sure not to lag behind like he usually does. He went up to a guy and he let out a casual greeting, trying to be friendly. As he turned around he realised who he was. Seijaku broke into a small sweat as the man he greeted asked what he wanted. It was the guy who used hadō in the fight. "Umm, hi, we haven't met so I thought i could introduce myself to you. I'm..." "Seijaku Ichi. The whole class knows." "Oh, I see. By the way you can just call me Ichi, It's my nickname." "Good for you." He wasn't being hostile but he didn't want to acquaint himself with this `loser.` "Whats your name." Seijaku wasn't sweating as much. It was a lot easier than expected but on the other hand he was soon going to run out of things to say. "It's Hisui Giyoshi, I'm sure you saw me earlier in that fight, practically everyone did hahaha." " Oh yeah, that was some good kidō." "Thanks, what do you prefer. Like I mean Hakuda or Kidō." He was starting to like Seijaku and he looked like he needed a friend. "Oh... I like hakuda and kidō but I have a small skill in hohō; I research a lot so I'm good at that stuff!" "Really. I would like to spar in the dojo later if we can." "Oh...I don't know what to say." "Yes or no. Do you want to fight me Seijaku Ichi?" "I glady accept your challenge, I suppose, Hisui Giyoshi" "You suppose?" "Tomorrow okay?" "See you there Ichi!" "Yeah. See you" New Challenge. As Seijaku lay down on his bed he was pleased with himself. He had made a friend; great. Seijaku had a very happy nap and then realised something. He was going to have to fight Hisui. That was daunting. He was the best in the academy. The Daireishokairo. It had been opened to everyone now and acted as a library. He would go and read about Kido and get some tips. He was going to make an impression on the rest of the academy. He rushed to the Daireshokairo and asked if they had a section of books on the mechanics of kido. They kindly directed him to the corner where all the books on kido were kept. When he was there he saw a book titled "Kido tips and tricks." What a great deal of luck. This book contained all Seijaku wanted to know so he asked if he could take the book back to his dorm, the said that the book he had was very popular and he could buy it for 30 Kan if he wanted; Seijaku thought it was a bargain so he bought it. When he got back to his dorm he flicked through it until the words,tips for beginners flicked across the page. He read some of them. Imagine a black sphere as dark and heavy as possible and move into the sphere, Don't rush incantations. Practice. When skipping incantation use the sphere method to make the spell stronger. Use Bakudo to set up stronger Hado. Know your limits. Seijaku read the section and knew these would help. Next he looked at the list of Hado and Bakudo. He knew some of them. But needed to practice them. So he went to the kido hall and did some practice.He manged to get up to number 33 Sokatsui with incantation in hado and number 30 Shitotsu Sansen With incantation in Bakudo. He managed to pull off Byakurai without incantation and Sai. After his training Seijaku was exhausted of reiastsu and he felt like he needed to eat soon or he might faint. With a growling stomach he reached the canteen and ordered a fishcake. He took it to the back of the room and he nibbled away at it as he looked around. He saw some guys getting rejected by girls. He saw girls talking about boys. He saw a very normal life. Seijaku finished his fishcake and went back to his bed to rest for tomorrow. It was going to be a big day. New Life. It was a lovely summer morning. The trees were in flower and Seijaku was looking forward to his lessons. He still didn't have the confidence to approach any or engage in open conversation but he still wanted to get started and see Hisui. "GOOD MORNING, ICHI-KUN" the person in the nearest bed ,which was still three meters away, called out to him. "Huh?!" Seijaku was taken off guard. He liked slowly waking up but this had scared him awake and being shy as he was he hid under his covers. After he realised it was safe he poked his head out of the covers to see a doubled-over Hisui. "At least one of us found that funny," Seijaku grunted. He was just glad that no-one else saw that. "Anyway. You haven't chickened out Ichi, cause I'm all fired up." The anticipation in Hisui's voice was apparent. "No, I'll still fight you." "Okay, I'll go tell the others." "No." "Why?" "Cause I don't want people watching, that's OK right." Seijaku dreaded being in the spotlight like that. "Ummmm, Ok." Hisui was looking forward to the publicity but then he was still looking for some fun. "See you in class Giyoushi-san" Seijaku was now heading out of the door as he threw the casual comment. The day went well, with their daily plan as freshmen constituting of Zanjustsu practice, Zanjutsu theory, Zanpaktou skills and theory, with a short break after, Hohō practice, Reiatsu manifestation skills, Soul Society History and current affairs. Kidō theory and finally Kidó training. The rest of the day was theirs to practice their skills. Seijaku enjoyed the routine and found that the hardest lesson was Zanpaktou skills and theory, in it they learnt about how to contact ones Zanpaktou.When they did a practical Hisiu always shined and he would always be found trying to contact his zanpaktou during breaks. Seijaku however was the best at Reiastsu manipulation lessons; currently the only one to be able to asses an others reiatsu levels. The lessons could get a bit boring and Seijaku was always at the back but he never fell asleep again. They were told that they would sometimes have guest instructors and that they should be grateful for this privilege. During the break and after lessons they were many clubs and activities to join. Hisui joined the Zanjutsu club whilst Seijaku joined the Kidō club. The head of the Kidō club , A senior student, said that Seijaku had good potential. Seijaku noticed the time and strolled over to the practice hall in a casual manner as not to attract others. As he arrived he asked if anyone was expecting him to which he was told that Hisui was waiting in the fifth practice hall. "One of the smallest, good" Seijaku thought to himself. Stepping into the hall he found his friend just strating to get warmed up and practicing a few strikes with a wooden wakizashi. Seijaku took a wooden katana and did a few practice slashes to get the feel of the sword. Seijaku asked if he would like to start and he agreed. So the showdown was about to begin. "I'm not going to hold back" Hisui challenged "Ok I won't either" Seijaku replied. He still had his "sword" in his sash. "Here I come!" Hisui charged. He threw a punch which Seijaku barely dodged "You are going all out!" an alarmed Seijaku noted as he blocked a heavy kick to which he responded with a jab-jab-straight-hook combo with the hook glancing across his opponents cheek. Then out of nowhere Hisui ducked and sent an uppercut straight at Seijaku's gut "Uhh" Seijaku got winded and as Hisui relaxed and was beginning to taunt him Seijaku acquainted his foot with Hisui's face "An eye for an eye my friend." Seijkau smirked. And as Hisui spun away Seijaku charged, jumping high intending to use gravity to help his enemy. At the last moment Hisui saw and jumped out of the way whilst drawing his "sword". He rushed at Seijaku whilst he was recovering but it was very simple and as Seijaku turned he muttered "That was stupid and predictable!" He caught his sword hand and jerked it away whilst slamming Hisui down and ripping the sword away. "So tell me why you did it, friend?" "Just to annoy you." He grunted as he got up. What he hadn't noticed was that Seijaku had drawn his sword and when Hisui went to punch Seijaku the sword cracked against his arm. He reeled away doing his best to ignore the pain. The sword would be a problem so he quickly did a short plan. "Come at me then!" Enticed Hisui. "Ok". Seijaku knew this was a trap but he wanted to see what would happen. He charged. As he did so he was distracted by a man watching them. "Sho!" Shouted Hisui and he caught his enemy off guard. Seijaku tried to steady himself but instead the sword in his hand went flying across the room. "Humph, Now my sword is gone it's time for the real kido. "Oh no," cursed Hisui." "Oh golden triangle guide my hand in your exact image. Bakudo 30 Shitosu Sansen. "CRAP!" Hisui cried out. He couldn't doge it, and as the triangle was completed he heard people gasp and as he smashed against the wall unable to move he saw people watching. They had attracted a crowd and upon further inspection he heard people muttering who these guys were. He looked up to see see his friend at the other end of the panting and looking extremely nervous. The spell had tried him and the crowd were unerving him. He wanted to strike now but couldn't move. "You've lost" His friend was now beside him about to finish him with a punch. "You.. You... just... Shunpo.. level 30 kido, how?" Hisui had seriously underestimated his friend but as the punch was about to hit him square in the stomach Seijaku staggered to the left and promptly fell to the floor and fainted from over-exertion. "Winner, Hisui Giyoshi!" A man had cried out as Seijaku fainted. Hisui was drained of energy and Seijaku's punch would have K.O.ed him. "Nice one Ichi, you are really good" Hisui said under his breath as his friend was taken to the fourth division for recuperation. New enemies. Seijaku woke up late in the evening to see his friend reading a book. Where was he. It was a big room and there was a lot going outside. "You awake yet Ichi-kun?" "Yeah, But Hisui-San where am I?" "Fourth division." "Oh, thanks. By the way how long have been unconcious for, Hisui-San?" "Umm.... about four to five hours." Hisui was just about to tell his friend about how all the people saw their battle. "Hey Hisui-San" "Just Hisui, we are friends." "Oh, Sorry mate. how many people were there in the end cause i heard some people and saw one when you used sho." "About 50" "50!!" "Yep, and now you and me, Ichi-kun, are the talk of the academy." Hisui looked on amused as he saw his friends face drop and go even paler than it usually was. "You aren't joking are you." Seijaku almost wailed as Hisui let out a small laugh. He reassured his friend that it was all ok. Half an hour later Sejiaku was allowed to leave. He decided that knowing a healing spell would be usefull so he could be help but he didn't want to commit to it. As he came out he saw five guys staring at him. He could tell that they didn't have a lot of reiastsu (by academy terms.) but there were five of them. One came up and asked Seijaku his name. The other gave his name as Fureru Tsuki. The others wern't introduced. Seijaku was extremely uncomfortable, the wall was behind him and he didn't like this guy's aura and he didn't recongnise him as someone in his class. He was in the lower class. After introducing himself the mysterious man violently pushed Seijaku against the wall and promptly kneed Seijaku in the stomach. Seijaku dropped to his knees whilst grunting. he had been severely winded and he had no time to recover as he was picked up and thrust against the wall; being held up by his collar. This is what he didn't need. Bullies. "Your useless, so it's no wonder you lost that fight." Fureru threw another punch at Seijaku hitting him in the chest. "Shut up, cause I am better than you," Seijaku was already starting a plan to incapacitate them and get away. What he didn't know was that he shouldn't have said something like what he just said at that moment in time. "WHAT!" Seijkau promptly received a powerful knee to the stomach and an uppercut to his face. "You got any other smart Alec questions, Huh?" "No," Seijaku managed to grunt while he was on the floor grabbing his stomach. "SHUT UP!" Fureru screamed as he kicked Seijaku in the face. He turned and walked away leaving his lackeys to "punish" Seijaku as they wished. The mainly kicked him in the stomach whilst jeering at him but a few picked him up and punched him down. Seijaku had had enough so he discreetly managed to achieve body contact with them and started chanting under his breath. "God of the storm, rage now and show me the path forward to the peaceful lands, Tsuzurui Raiden." Suddenly his assailants cried out and collapsed as electricity ran through their bodies. Seijaku dusted himself off and limped away, heading for his dorm. He thought this was a one off incident but he was in for a shock. "We'll get you" He heard one of them curse as he limped away. His lip was bleeding and he had been severely winded but worst he though his nose might have broken when he was kicked in the face. He was in extreme pain and when he got to the dorms and cleaned his face he simply went to bed. Seijaku was badly shaken and his confidence had plummeted. But worse was still to come. He had a restless night; the pain in his nose keeping him awake. He wasn't worried about Fureru. He wouldn't even need to use kido, he could just use hakuda. Seijaku got up whilst mulling things over, he needed a drink as his throat was sore. He was drowsy and not paying much attention to his surroundings. As a result he managed to stub his toe eight times. When getting his drink he saw his nose had changed shape, it now bent slightly to the right. "Crap, now the small amount of good looks I had are gone!" He joked to himself. He checked his lip and he saw a small cut. He found bruises all over his body. Lucky it was his day off tomorrow. There was a slight rustle as something moved across the boards of the dorm but Seijaku thought it was a rat or something; he had had them all the time at his old house in Rukongai. He slowly strolled back to his bed thinking of what to do tomorrow when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "If you shout or make any excessive noise Hisui Giyoushi will feel a LOT more pain than you have already." It was a cold calculated voice that still manged to strike a cold wave through Seijaku. Then suddenly he realised what was just said in its entirety. His friend was in danger, that was VERY bad but despite this the question remained. Who was the guy behind him? Suddenly without warning the hand on his shoulder covered his nose and mouth wile the other wrapped around his neck. As the pressure was applied Seijaku started to fight the man behind him but the strength was quickly sapping away from his body, and after five seconds his eyelids were drooping. "I'll get you when I find out..." Seijaku fell unconscious halfway through his sentence. When Seijaku woke up he was outside, and the moon was still up. He looked around to see five guys surrounding him. He recongised one of them as the man he had met earlier that evening. "Fureru Tsuki you-" "Shut up you piece of trash!" Fureru gave a glance at Seijaku. He then slowly stepped over to Seijaku, "You do know what is going to happen don't you?" Seijaku reluctantly gave a small nod. "Lets start shall we?" The first punch hit in the abdomen followed by another to the solar plexus. The third hit on the side of the ribcage, sending a massive wave of pain through Seijaku's body. A kick directed at his stomach winded him and the revers of that kick connected in the chin. Back fist to the chest. Knee to the groin. Punch to the nose. Elbow to the stomach. The pain never stopped. Until after one final blow that connected in the gut again. By this time Seijaku now had a black eye, bleeding nose and gums, too many bruises to count. Inside he was surprised he hadn't fainted from the pain. Then as Fureru started to boss the others he shouted out to them about what class and what year they were in. What he heard shocked him. "We are in our second year Sei-kun" As he said that one of his lackeys brought a katana. "And do you know what the great thing about being in my year is? During our spare days we are allowed to keep our zanpaktou with us when we have learnt shikai." He slowly pulled out his katana. Then again he strolled over to Seijaku. By now Seijaku was in deep trouble and he knew it but he couldn't do anything. Beads of sweat rolled down his head as his captor approached. Someone slipped behind him and placed a cloth strap around his mouth, to gag him, and that only intensified his fears. "You look worried Sei-kun, why is that, I am very safe with my sword here so I won't end up doing any serious harm. Fureru rested the blade on Seijaku's arm and slowly pulled the blade back, leaving a neat cut along Seijaku's arm. Then Fureru ran the blade along Seijaku's thigh, with all the precision of a surgeon. The blade was cutting through his hakama and ruining his jacket. Across his chest. Across his cheek. Across his arms and legs. He was starting to feel the effects of blood loss. His vision was blurring. But with every new cut his senses were pierced with agonizing pain surging through his body. As the torture stopped he was left off his stand. He collapsed in a heap. As Fureru left, two of the guys with him just dragged him into the the main outside school area. "As a warning" They said. Seijaku just lied there, in too much pain to move, and watched the sun rise as he felt more blood slowly seep out of his blood stream. Seijaku's last thoughts were about what would happen and he hoped no one else got this sort of treatment. As the birds called their call's one of the girls got up to practice early and when she came across the boy in a ripped uniform who was bleeding from every where she simply let out a shrill scream of fear. Every one was rushing to the scene to help the girl but everyone was shocked to find the bleeding boy. The stronger-willed people sent others to care for the girl, who's name was Shiawase Shirusi, because she had gone into shock whilst others checked for a pulse. As the crowd grew the instructors finally arrived. Every one stepped back as the kid was stretched to the fourth division barracks. Hisui had been one of the last to arrive but still came to see his good friend in his bad state and he couldn't take it. He went into deep shock.